monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirohebi/Companion
Shirohebi is a boss in Monster Girl Quest Paradox. Recruitment Resolve the Four Shrines side quest, then present to her a Better Luck Beckoning Cat to recruit her. The Better Luck Beckoning Cat is found by going to Orochi's Cave and taking the left path. The party can jump onto the stones in the area, and inside one of the chests found behind the waterfall, the Better Luck Beckoning Cat is found. Biography Had her army beat up by Neris and was about to suffer the same fate when Neris leaves. However, the party stomped her flat instead and she surrendered. Afterwards, she waits inside her shrine until the party offers her a Better Luck Beckoning Cat. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'm looking forward to the fireworks display this year... You can see it better from here." "Snake monsters that quite vindictive... Heed this important warning..." "The amount of offerings to the Snake Shrine are far less compared to the Cat Shrine's... Perhaps it would be beneficial if we used flattery towards people a bit more." "With this white tail, I'll wrap you up tightly... Or would you rather be caught in my tongue?" "Now, I'll tease you plenty... Do you want to be wrapped up? Or do you want to be squeezed tightly...?" "Once in a while, I go down to the village and relax for a bit at the tea house." "The people of Yamatai will not participate in this great war. A human war is not a monster's war..." "Once in a while, I really want to capture a young man like you. Now let me hear your screams of pleasure..." "Take this tail I shed off. Surely, it carries divine protection...?" (+1 Devilish Snake Tail) "Be sure to thank me after receiving this..." (+ 2750G) "Take this holy stone. Do not forget to give thanks to me" (+1 White Holy Stone) "I would like to eat a nice, lively eel..." (Give 1 Eel) *Yes - "Yes, this will satisfy me."(+20 Affinity) *No - "You reek of stinginess..." "Could you donate an offering for the Snake Shrine...?" (Give 1650G) *Yes - "Yes, this will satisfy me."(+25 Affinity) *No - "You reek of stinginess..." "Could I have a gold needle? I want to sting my younger sister..." (Give 1 Gold Needle) *Yes - "Yes, this will satisfy me."(+30 Affinity) *No - "You reek of stinginess..." "I received a fishbowl from a village child. If it's not too much trouble, I would like to keep something in it..." *Goldfish - "As I thought, a goldfish. I can just go down to the village and purchase one..." (+10 Affinity) *Loach - "Why a loach? It certainly is very elegant..." (+10 Affinity) *White snake - "Indeed, I suppose I could go inside it myself... ...What makes you think I'd do something foolish like that?!" (-5 Affinity) "The seat of Queen Lamia has been vacant for a while... I wish there was someone qualified somewhere." *She's right in front of me - "Someone like me... You're embarrassing me, I don't need your flattery." (+10 Affinity) *You should search for someone qualified - "Hmm, you're right. It doesn't need to remain vacant..." *No one - "There is no need to forcibly fill a seat with someone unqualified... However, wouldn't snake monsters be lonely...?" "Do you have a primary motto...?" *Effort - "Hmm, you're a very diligent young man. Continue to show that dedication from now on." (+10 Affinity) *Victory - "As expected, young people are not lacking in spirit of victory. But do not mislead yourself with that determination to win." (+10 Affinity) *Friendship - "Hmm, a preferable answer. You should cherish your friends." (+10 Affinity) *Health - "That motto doesn't sound youthful at all... If that's how you are while young, you'll grow old before long." "I'm a snake monster, but I do not eat people... Did you narrowly escape death, or do you want to be eaten?" *That's not it! - "Kuku, you're courageous... I'll sexually indulge in you as much as I want." (+10 Affinity) *I want to be eaten - "What you desire most is to be eaten... In that case, do you want to be eaten by a familiar lamia?" *I want to eat you... - "What a repulsive meal, aren't snakes unappetizing?" (-5 Affinity) "You've taken great pains to come this far... How about a cup of tea?" *Drink - "Hmm, you're quite courageous... To sip tea so calmly in enemy territory..." (+10 Affinity) *Don't drink - "Did you think I also slipped poison into it...? You're got a lot of nerve for someone insignificant." (-5 Affinity) *Pretend to drink and empty it. - "... I saw that. What a rude person..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Shirohebi: "Is it my turn? Don't push me too hard..." With Kawako: Kawako: "Lady Shirohebi! Hey, don't you want to sumo wrestle?" Shirohebi: "There's no reason for me to play with you..." Kawako: "Aww..." Shirohebi: "Hmm... but sometimes during the village festival..." With Midzuki: Shirohebi: "Snake miko. Is there no good way for the Snake Shrine to expand to other regions...?" Midzuki: "You could excel at idol conversion... or in other words, becoming an idol. How about making an idol debut, Lady Shirohebi?" Shirohebi: "I am indeed a pretty lamia that can dance and sing, but... No, it would be far too embarrassing." Midzuki: "In that case, I... No no, I apologize." With Tsubaki: Tsubaki: "Hello Lady Shirohebi... We seem to have become harmonious with one another." Shirohebi: "Hmph, I have learned from my past misdeeds. Besides, it would be troublesome for me if this world were to disappear..." Tsubaki: "I agree... Let's work for the good of this world..." Shirohebi: "It is a monumental task, so I would prefer its leftovers..." With Mephisto: Shirohebi: "Mephisto... You are a confidant of the 15th who has slipped into a human royal family." Mephisto: "Again, I have a contract... I have not deceived anyone." ShriohebI: "You have been obsessed with contracts and commitments since your former days. You truly are a sly, yet dutiful woman..." Mephisto: "It is simply my duty as a yoma, there is no misunderstanding..." With Yamata no Orochi: Shirohebi: "I say, Yamata no Orochi... We're both completely used to each other nowadays." Yamata no Orochi: "Hmm, this is quite a fresh thing. I'm enjoying myself as it is." Shirohebi: "Well, traveling around the isn't so bad. If only to look forward to the sightseeing..." Yamata no Orochi: "It is my principle to enjoy anything... If you can enjoy it, I'm satisfied..." With Aria Lamia: Shirohebi: "You're the previous Queen Lamia... If you could come back, the disputes among lamia race would settle down." Aria Lamia: "I am already dead... I cannot return to the Queen's seat again." Shirohebi: "That is troubling... When you were alive and well, the lamia race was at its most peaceful." Aria Lamia: "The living in this world need to move on. They cannot rely on the already deceased..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Shirohebi: "That foolish little sister, upstaging my greatness..." Shirohebi stuffs hair from her sister into a straw doll... She then nails it to a tree with a long spike! happens 2nd Action: Shirohebi: "Fuwaaa!" Shirohebi rolled around! The enemy's body was caught in their long snake tail! enemy takes damage 3rd Action: Shirohebi: "Shyaaaaa!!" Shirohebi shouted at Enemy! to stun 1 enemy 4th Action: Shirohebi: "This is the dance of the white snake... ♪" Shirohebi danced the white snake dance! ...But nothing happened. happens 5th Action: Shirohebi: "Here, this is a gift from me." Shirohebi presents a gift! Sashimi Trivia * Category:Demi-Human Category:Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki